Eyes Of A Wolf
by Simply Ridiculous
Summary: Derek's p.o.v with his first successful change in the Reckoning. How does he really see the world as a wolf? How does he see Chloe? Chlerek
1. First Steps

**I have really gotten into the Darkest Powers Trilogy (again) and I just had to try out Derek's p.o.v from the Reckoning, chapters 20 to 22. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Characters, Story and even this plot belong to Kelly Armstrong - I'm just trying out a different P.O.V**

* * *

"You're almost there. Keep going. You're going to finish this time just -"

I tensed under Chloe's touch, until a uncontrollable spasm went through me, my back flying backwards, knocking her off. Going rigid, I burnt all over as my back lifted higher and higher. I could feel fur growing and unimaginable pain rocked through my entire being. I could hear the sound of bones snapping and cracking and I realised it was me. I growled in pain, digging my hands into the ground.

I could feel Chloe's hand on my back again and her whispers of encouragement kept me going. Another shudder went through me. Then it stopped – it was over – and I opened my eyes.

Everything was clearer, brighter. Looking down I saw two huge black paws were my hands should be. It had really happened and I was a wolf. I heard a sniffle and looked up and met Chloe's eyes.

_'Mine'_

The simple, primal thought swept through my body, my wolf claiming her as it's own. Anger washed into me when I saw the fear in her eyes.

_'Protect'_

Then I realised – she was scared of me. I wanted to tell her not to be ridiculous and that it would be okay, but I was the one who had told her how supposedly dangerous I would be as a wolf. But both the wolf and I can agree that we would never allow any harm come to Chloe.

I felt relief as I watched the fear drain out of her eyes. I attempted to step forward to her, but I didn't know how to control myself in this body and felt my legs slip out from under me and I landed on the floor with a thud. I was exhausted from the change so I just lay there, eyes closed, just breathing in and out and listening. It was remarkable how much I could hear in this form, but I focused on one sound in particular.

_'Thud. Thud.'_

Chloe's heartbeat.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked, breaking me from my thoughts in a worried tone. My eyes immediately snapped open wanting to reassure her that I was fine. I jerked my muzzle in an attempted of a nod, rolling my eyes at the awkwardness of the move.

Chloe stared down at me for a moment before turning to leave.

_'No.'_

I snorted in protest at the thought of her going, ready to pounce up and stop her.

"I thought you'd want to be-" I cut her of with another snort – the easiest way of communication. I did my best to glower at her, but as a wolf it may not have the desired effect.

Chloe reached into her pocket and bought out a switch blade.

"I'll be fine. I'm armed."

I snorted at the idea that she thought I would let her out of my sight just because she had a weapon. Knowing Chloe she would end up falling and stabbing herself. Wincing at the thought, I jerked my head trying to get her to come back so I would know she was safe. She hesitated and I growled in frustration.

"Well, you've got the growling part down already. Must be all those years of practice."

Ignoring her, I began to rise on wobbly legs, trying to go to her if she wouldn't come to me.

"All right, I'm coming back. I just didn't want to be in the way."

I grunted at the thought as the wolf inside me howled.

_'Mine'_

"You can understand me, can't you?" Chloe questioned, finally moving back towards me and sitting down on my discarded sweater. "You know what I'm saying."

I tried to nod my head in agreement and snarled once again at how hard it was. I wasn't used to not being able to make my point and Chloe seemed to pick up on it.

"Not easy when you can't talk is it?" She asked with a grin. "Well, not easy for you. I could get used to it."

I grumbled in protest, but deep down I was just relieved that she was okay with this. She understood. Chloe had never turned her back on me, and I was one of the reasons why I lo-

"So I was right, wasn't I? It's still you, even in wolf form." Chloe said, taking me of my line of thoughts. I just grunted, not wanting to fully admit that she was right and I, well, wasn't.

"No sudden urges to go kill something?" I just rolled my eyes, although I was glad that I hadn't gone on a killing spree.

"Hey, you're the one who was worried." She pointed out. I ignored her again, not wanting to consider the possibility that I may have been wrong. "And I don't smell like dinner, right?" I gave her a look to shut her up, disgusted at the thought.

"Just covering all the bases." She tried to defend herself. Trying to laugh, but releasing another rumbling growl, I settled in, lowering my head to my paws and gazing up at Chloe.

_'Mine'_

She looked gorgeous, even after what I had done to her hair. I felt a twang of guilt in me as I took her in. She was still in only her pajamas, a light jacket and sneakers. She still looked stunning to me.

Noticing her shiver, and wanting to help, I reached out my front leg to my discarded sweater, and pawed at the edge. I snarled in frustration that I was unable to help.

"Lack of opposable thumbs is going to take some getting used to, huh?"

I motioned her closer with my muzzle, desperate to help her, and when she pretended not to understand, I twisted and gingerly caught the hem of the sweatshirt between my teeth, lips curling in disgust at the taste of fabric and sweat in my mouth and I tugged.

"Okay, okay, I'm just trying not to crowd you" Causing me to grunt in disagreement.

Delight went through me as Chloe came closer. I moved so that I could block her from the cold wind blowing, not bothered by it myself as my body heat from the change still blasted like a furnace. I grunted to tell her it was okay to come closer. I was more than okay.

"Yes, that's better. Thanks. Now get some rest."

Trying to relax, I watched Chloe intently. I didn't know what would happen now, how long I would be a wolf for, but it didn't matter. Not I Chloe was safe by my side.

Chloe looked over at me and smiled, but it seemed forced. I watched in concern, but she relaxed into me. I shifted closer, to make her feel safe, my fur brushing her hand. She started to stroke me and I leaned into her, content. Her cool wingers soothed me and I closed my eyes, shifting until she was leaning on me.

Within minuets I was asleep, unaware of the danger that was heading our way...

* * *

**More to come! I will try to update as soon as possible, but I have upcoming exams :/**

**Review and let me know what you think so far :)**


	2. Someone's Coming

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed for your kind words and support :)

**Disclaimer: Characters, Story and even this plot belong to Kelly Armstrong - I'm just trying out a different P.O.V**

* * *

Starting to wake up, I realized Chloe was using me as a pillow. Content, I snuggled back down, before feeling her jump. I looked up immediately scanning for danger. Seeing none I looked over at Chloe to find out what was bothering her.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean-"

I cut her off will another growl, not liking the idea of her regretting being with me, and bumped her leg, knocking her back into my side. She lay back into me and I repressed a smile. I snarled a yawn and just lay there with her until she sat up.

"So, I suppose you should do something wolfie. Hunt, maybe?"

Wrinkling my snout in disgust, I grunted, clearly saying no.

"Run? Get some exercise?"

Paused, considering it, grunting what I hoped sounded like a 'maybe'.

'Yes'

My inner wolf seemed desperate to move about, so I pushed to my feet – wobbling as I did – trying to adjust to my new center of gravity. I had hoped that this would have come naturally but apparently not. I gingerly moved one forepaw, then the next, one rear paw, then the other. Picking up the pace, though still too slow for my liking, I circled the clearing. I let out a snort of pride. It felt empowering to be like this, strong and mighty – unlike my awkward human self. I must have jinxed myself because straight afterwards I stumbled, and plowed muzzle-first into the undergrowth.

I heard Chloe's failed attempt to stifle her laugh and glowered up at her in embarrassment.

"Forget running. A nice, leisurely stroll might be more your speed."

I snorted, and unable to stop myself, turned fast. She fell back and I gave a growling chuckle, pleased to have won.

"Still can't resist throwing your weight around, can you?"

She knew me so well. The only person to understand me apart from Simon and Dad. Shaking the thought away, I lunged at her again. This time she stood her ground so I checked my leap at the last second, not wanting to actually hurt her, and toppled sideways. She didn't hide her laugh this time, so I quickly twisted, grabbing her pajama leg and wrenched, pulling her down beside me.

"Bully."

Growling a chuckle, I watched her finger the hole I had made in her pant leg.

"Great. I finally get some pj's and you rip them."

Feeling guilty I walked over to inspect the damage, when she made a grab for my front leg. Acting on impulse I tore away out of her reach.

Looking around in confusion, I realized I was on the other side of the clearing. I looked back at Chloe and tried to run back again, only my legs became tangled and I landed in a heap besides her.

"You're thinking too much, as usual." She told me.

I gave her a dismissive snort and got back up on my feet. I attempted to run again, and managed not to fall over, although it didn't feel very graceful – more lurching than loping – my feet threatening to tangle with every step.

"Apparently this could take a while, so how about you practice and I'll head back to the house-"

_'No'_

I darted past her and veered to block her path.

"I knew that'd work. So am I right? It's better when you act, not think?" She smiled at me.

A sigh whistled out of my nostrils, still refusing to admit she was right. Of course Chloe knew exactly what I was thinking.

"You hate that, don't you? We should keep a scorecard, see who's right more often: me or you."

I just rolled my eyes at her, refusing to take part in the conversation.

"Not a chance, huh?" She continued to tease me. "You'd never live it down if I beat you. But I am right this time. Your body knows how to move as a wolf. You just need to shut your brain off and let your muscles do their thing."

Wanting to prove to her I was perfectly able of doing it, I dashed at her. When she didn't move, I tore around her, circling wide, head lowered, picking up speed. I let go and followed my instincts, feeling the thrill of it. I heard Chloe's laugh of delight, and I was glad I could make her happy with everything that was happening at the moment.

Starting to get dizzy, I slammed on the breaks, skidding to a halt, each leg shooting out into a different direction.

"You're going to need to work on that part." I growled and shaking my head at her antics.

Suddenly, I caught hold of a scent in the wind.

_'Danger'_

My fur prickled and I got to my feet, muzzle lifting to catch the wind and get scent, ears swiveling forward. Werewolves. Heading this way.

"Someone's coming?" Chloe asked, picking up on my worry.

_'Protect'_

I grunted to shut her up, trying to listen out for the danger.

I continued to listen, trying to work out the direction it was coming in from. As if to confirm my suspicions, there came a long eerie wolf howl. My fur raised even higher on my back.

_'Mine. Protect.'_

"Dog?" Chloe asked, but I knew she knew the answer.

I had to get her out of here. I had to keep her safe. Dashed behind Chloe and bumped the back of her legs, telling her to run.

She got the message, and raced to the path, and I followed on behind running quietly, just following my predatory instincts, knowing that it was the best way to save her – and that was all that mattered now.

I winced at the sound of Chloe's footsteps. She was half my size, but she was the one who sounded like a two-hundred-pound beast plowing through the woods. She tried to cover her steps, but that meant she had to go slower. When her paced dropped I bumped her from behind to tell her not to bother, we had to keep moving.

I could see the lights of the house getting closer. Safety. Then, from somewhere between it and us came a ear-splitting whistle. Chloe stopped and so did I, skidding into her and knocking her over.

I grunted in apology. I recover quickly and moved in front of her to protect her. I raised my muzzle to sample the wind, but the breeze was coming from the side and I couldn't get a good scent. I moved around trying to catch a whiff.

And then I did. My body went rigid, ears back, a growl bubbling up in my throat. Liam and Ramon. Heading our way. I immediately wheeled around, almost slamming into Chloe.

"Who-?"

I answered with a snap of my jaws. Desperate to get her out of here, catching the hem of her jacket with my teeth, telling her to run. She did.

With one glance back, I followed her, my inner wolf howling.

_"Run. Fight. Protect."_

* * *

**Bit of a cliffhanger for you :P**

**Let me know what you thought! I will try to update soon, but I have 9 upcoming GCSE exams so, unfortunately, no promises for anytime soon :( **


	3. Run, Protect, Fight

**I was hoping to get this chapter up sooner but my computer cable broke and I ran out of power :/ Oh well, I'm back now.**

**I would just like to say a massive thank you to everyone who has taken time to review - it always makes me smile :)**

**Disclaimer: Characters, Story and even this plot belong to Kelly Armstrong - I'm just trying out a different P.O.V**

* * *

Panicking, I kept Chloe running, trying to put some distance between us and danger. From what I could tell Ramon was in wolf form, but Liam was still human. I could use that to my advantage. But for now I needed to get Chloe out of here. Nothing could be more dangerous than a fight between werewolves and if Chloe got in the middle... I didn't even want to think of it.

I didn't know where we were going, I hadn't had the time out of the house, away from Andrew, to explore the grounds. I settled with the opposing direction from which they were coming. I would have to figure the rest out as we went.

"There's a creek over there," Chloe said, pointing. "If it's a werewolf that we're trying to lose, water will hide our trail, right?"

That was probably a better plan. I answered by veering that way.

_'Run'_

The creek wasn't much, basically a trickle, but it would have to do. It should be able to hide our trail, or at least weaken the scent. Running up the 'creek' it cut deeper and deeper into the earth. Realising if we kept following we may find ourselves trapped, I scrambled up the bank, relieved to see Chloe following my action.

Running along the embankment, we reached a thick patch of wood. I quickly herded Chloe into the clearing. I needed to be able to protect her, and I couldn't do it like this. I was new at this and Ramon would know how to fight. I was dealing with long time werewolves who must have gotten into many fights. As a wolf I wouldn't stand a fight. My only hope was to turn back and go from there.

I tried to will myself to Change back into human form. After a few minuets of straining and snarling, I gave up.

"We can't stay here," Chloe said. "If it's a werewolf-"

I grunted a yes.

"Then he's eventually going to find our trail. These woods aren't that big."

I just grunted again. I knew that but I was not sure what to do.

_'Protect'_

"I think the house is that way." She said, pointing the wrong way.

Decision made, I pointed my muzzle a little more to the left, correcting her.

"Okay, good," She said. "So we just need to-"

Sensing something near, I went still. Chloe crouched beside me and I kept sniffing. I couldn't catch the scent.

Eventually, I prodded Chloe to go forward. She took of running and I quickly caught the back of her jacket between my teeth before she could catch unwanted attention.

"Go slow?" She asked. "Quietly?"

I grunted a yes.

I could tell that someone was near. Watching us.

Sliding in front of her I took a step. Then another. A cloud rolled over the moon and the clearing dark. With my wolf vision I could still see, but I knew Chloe couldn't. A twig cracked to our right and I span around, pushing Chloe back, growling at her for being in the way.

Another twig snapped and I pushed Chloe to the other side of the clearing into a bush. She would be safer if she hid.

"I can't-" She whispered. I snapped at her – we didn't have time for this.

Thankfully, she got on all fours and retreated into the bush. She was hidden and hopefully safe for now. Standing in front of the bush entrance, I watched and waited.

The cloud ahead thinned as a figure on the path came closer. A big black wolf, heading our way.

"Ramon," Chloe breathed behind me, fear evident in her voice. It fuelled me on.

I snarled, fur rising, tail puffing, fangs flashing. I let out a roar, moving towards him.

_'Fight'_

I tried to let go, but in the back of my mind I could only think of one thing.

_'Chloe'_

Ramon kept rushing towards her. My anger increased. Seeing a chance, my teeth embedded in his haunch. He let out a yelp and lunged at me again. I held my place at the bush entrance. Chloe being safe was my main concern.

He kept taunting me lunging left and feigning right. I knew he was trying to wear me down but I couldn't risk letting him near Chloe.

"He's teasing you," Chloe whispered. "Trying to wear you down. Don't fall for it."

I grunted. I knew what he was doing, but there was no other safe option. I tried not to react, but I couldn't stop myself. Every time he made a move her way I had to jump and growl.

Ramon was starting to tire of the game and ran full pelt at me. We crashed into each other, landing on the floor, biting and growling, grunting and yelping when fangs sank in.

I felt Chloe move and realised she was climbing a tree to safety. When she got high enough not to be caught, I gave into my instincts and threw myself fully into the fight.

The dance continued, neither of us gaining an advantage for long.

"Derek! His side! Where he's scarred..." I heard Chloe shout down. My eyes narrowed in on the spot.

Twisting, I clamped down on Ramon's flank. My teeth sank in easily. Ramon yowled as I wrenched my head back, ripping a big chunk of flesh out with me.

_'Yes!'_

I pranced back and, when Ramon tried to lunge again, I bit once more into his flank. Ramon released a roar of pain and fury and tore himself from my grasp, managing to get behind me and grabbed me by the scruff of the neck. We both went down with a struggle and the fight continued.

I backpedaled and could here Chloe shouting. I couldn't hear her and Ramon lunged again. A whistle cut him short. Liam. Ramon started to howl and I took my advantage, moving in. He trew me off backwards and Chloe yelled again.

"Derek! The cliff!"

I gazed up at her. This time I heard perfectly and a plan formed. My gaze met with Ramon.

We fought. He moved.

_'Yes!'_

Ramon stalked backwards towards the ledge. In the last second he noticed the looming drop and tried to scramble away, but I moved quickly, head butting him on the wounded flank, sending him flying off the edge of the embankment.

Looking down I saw Ramon at the bottom, still conscious, struggling to get up, one foreleg twisted at a ugly angle. Chloe soon joined me.

The whistle came again, reminding me that the danger was still present. Turing sharply, I prodded Chloe, urging her to get moving.

"Liam?"

I dropped my muzzle in a nod.

_'One down. One to go.'_

* * *

**Another cliffhanger... **

**Hope you all enjoyed, let me know! x**


	4. One Down, One To Go

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I have had problems getting onto my Fanfiction account to update, but I'm back now :) **

**Now for the final chapter of Eyes Of A Wolf...**

**Disclaimer: Characters, Story and even this plot belong to Kelly Armstrong - I'm just trying out a different P.O.V**

* * *

I knew that Liam was still in human form, but that didn't mean that he was any less of a threat. He knew what he is doing and, right now, I don't. The only advantage was that if he wasn't a wolf, tracking us would be slower.

"It came from near the house," Chloe whispered as we ran. "We should head for the road. Do you know where-?"

I did. Barrelling past her I started to lead the way. As we ran, Chloe couldn't keep up and kept falling behind. I couldn't leave her behind and I had to know she was safe, so I raced back to take up rear, so Liam couldn't sneak up on her.

"I'm sorry," She apologised unnecessarily. "I can't see and I keep tripping-"

I cut her off with another grunt. I knew it wasn't her fault, but we had to keep going we couldn't stop.

Chloe took the lead and I kept tapping her legs whenever she went off course. The lights in front of us got closer. I could sense something near by and prodded Chloe again, urging her go faster.

_'Danger'_

"Making a helluva racket, ain't ya, pup." Liam's Texas drawl echoed through the forest. He was closer than I liked.

In panic, I knocked Chloe over, and she fell to the ground, harder than I meant, and I quickly moved to stand over her, trying to protect her.

Hearing Chloe groan in pain, I inwardly growled at myself for hurting her, and I chuffed and prodded the back of her neck with my nose, in a attempted of an apology and to check that she was not badly injured. Thankfully she seemed okay, just a bit shocked by my sudden movement.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," Liam sang, taunting us.

I nudged Chloe into a thicket so small we had to crowd in together. It wasn't comfortable, and I was crushing her, but it was better than being found. Chloe started to move to get more comfortable and I growled at her to be still. Finally, she sat down, and I pressed against her, practically on her lap.

Lifting me head to smell the wind, Liam's scent came across. The wind was in our favour, and whilst I could smell him, Liam would be unable to catch our scent. Especially in human form.

I could sense Chloe's fear, and I looked over to her. She had her eyes closed and her heart beat was racing. I nudged her and she looked up at me, noticing my concern.

"I'm okay," She whispered. I could tell she was lying and promised myself that I would keep her safe.

Shifting to take the weight of her legs, Chloe's hand brushed past a pool of blood on my back from my fight with Ramon.

"You're-"

Once more I cut her off, telling her that I would be fine, and to keep quiet.

Chloe moved, trying to see how badly I was hurt. My heart swelled at her concern for me, but now was not the time. I shifted, trying to keep her down.

We just sat there, silently listening. To my relief I could hear Liam head in the other direction, walking away from us. I started to relax and Chloe seemed to notice.

"He's moving away?" She asked in a hushed tone.

I nodded, glad the immediate danger was over.

Chloe lent into me, and I realised that she must be exhausted from the running.

"Is he gone?"

I listened out, and could still hear Liam moving around in the distance, trying to find us. Realising she was still expecting an answer, I shook my head slowly.

"How long should we-"

I stiffened. I was burning up again and could feel that something was wrong. I looked down, eyes wide, holding myself completely still. No. Not now. My muscles started to twitch, more violently by the second.

"You're ready to Change back," Chloe whispered.

I grunted tensely, worry sweeping over me. If I was in the middle of Changing and Liam found us...

"No problem." She tried to reassure me. "It always takes a while after the first sign, right? We'll have time to take you back to the house. You can Change there-"

I convulsed, front legs shooting out, stopping her from finishing her sentence. Collapsing on my side, my legs went rigid, my head jerked back and my eyes rolled as the pain built up.

"It's all right. This is better anyway. Just let it happen."

I couldn't tell if she was trying to convince me or herself. But I didn't have a choice. Chloe started to rub my back and muttered encouragements. I just wanted it to be over quickly.

My bones began to crack again. I had heard it was less painful every time you went through the Changed, but it didn't feel that way right now. I let a pained yelp, which turned into a snarl as I attempted to be quiet. The convulsions kept coming faster this time, and I whimper escaped me with each fresh spasm.

When it finally stopped, everything around us stayed deathly silent. But we both knew that Liam had heard. I was failing to keep her safe.

_'No'_

Chloe leaned over me, as if to keep me safe. My head shot up and I felt absolute terror run through my veins. Liam was coming.

I was well into the Change now, muzzle shortening, ears moving to the sides, hair growing as fur retracted.

Though I did not know true fear until I heard what Chloe said next.

"Just keep going, okay? I'll look after it."

_'NO!'_

I tried to stop her, to voice my protest, but I was hit by another convulsion.

"I'll be okay," She said, pulling out her knife. "I won't do anything stupid. You're almost finished. I'll distract him until you are."

"No!" I managed to garble, guttural.

She ignored me and turned to go. I grabbed for her leg, in a desperate attempted to stop her, but my fingers were still knobby stubs and she easily pulled away. I could do nothing but watch, trembling, as the most important girl and my life ran away from me, into danger.

"Chloe!"

* * *

**As I mentioned earlier, this is the last chapter (I know, I'm evil) but Derek is no longer a wolf...**

**Let me know what you thought :)**

**If you want me to do any other scenes from the Darkest Power's books in Derek's P.O.V, then leave a review or PM me!**

**Thank you all for taking time to read my story! x **


	5. AN - Follow on story

**Just to let you know that I have a new story up called ****_You're Everything A Wolf Could Want _****which is the last chapter of ****_The Reckoning_**** (including the Chlerk kiss) in Derek's P.O.V – as requested by alicelover520 **

**So have a read if you're interested and if you have any requests for a particular scene in Derek's p.o.v then feel free to either leave a review or PM me what you want :)**

**Thank you **


End file.
